Goodbye Lucas
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Lucas was one of the Smashers who were cut from the newest Smash Tournament. Meta Knight wasn't taking it so well. One day, before the next Smash tournament begins, an unexpected visitor came to him to say his final farewells... Meta Knight x Lucas. Shounen-ai. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL ROSTER IS HERE! Please don't read if you don't like spoilers.


**So apparently the final roster was revealed for SSB4 thanks to some streamers on Twitch…**

**And Lucas is not in the game this time D:**

**Poor poor Meta Knight… its Marth and Roy all over again (at least that Falco and Link are back together again…)**

**So I decided to write a sad fanfic of Lucas' goodbye to Meta Knight before leaving the tournament…**

**This is a LucasxMeta Knight fanfic BTW, so there will be kissing.**

**Oh and spoilers 'cause there will be mentions of characters in the official leak. If you don't like spoilers, then please, turn back.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Goodbye Lucas<strong>

Meta Knight was shocked. It was that time of the year again. A new Smash tournament was going to happen. Master Hand had announced that there will be newcomers: a familiar but annoying dog with a duck partner had joined the Smash Mansion, Dark Pit, to Pit and Palutena's shock, had also joined, and even Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings decided to join in the tournament to make their father, Bowser, proud.

Not only that, but… there will also be a couple of Smashers that will be cut.

The knight remembered how Marth, a good friend after the Subspace Emissary incident, talked about someone he was very close to until he was suddenly cut from the Brawl tournament. He remembered the sad eyes he had when that friend had to leave.

The child Smashers also showed sadness when their playmate, Pichu, was also cut. They said their goodbyes to the small electric mouse before he left, never to be seen again.

Master Hand spoke to each veteran Smasher. Many of them stayed in the next tournament… but a few weren't as lucky.

Master Hand spoke to Wolf first. He was the first one who was kicked out of the tournament and the Mansion (good riddance; he caused so much trouble in the Mansion anyway). This made the pilot so mad that he ran toward the hand to attack him, but security grabbed him and dragged him out of the Mansion.

The Ice Climbers were next. Though there was a reason why: they decided to retire as Smashers and go back to ice mountain climbing. Even though they won't fight in this tournament, they promised to their friends that they will write to them often and that they will visit sometimes.

Snake was also cut. He expressed regret that he was cut, but he understood why; he grew old during the years, and he was getting too ill to continue fighting. However, unlike the other two, he stayed in the Mansion, and he became Master Hand and Crazy Hand's right hand (no pun intended) assistant, helping them work on the tournament and invite newcomers to the Mansion.

And then… Lucas. He remembered when Master Hand called for the young boy in the intercom, and Lucas stopped what he was doing and walked off. Meta Knight insisted that he should come along, so Lucas let him. When they arrived at the Hand's office, Master Hand told Meta Knight to stay behind for a bit while he spoke to Lucas. He escorted the blonde boy in his office and spoke to him for a few minutes. Then… Lucas ran out of the office, sobbing. Meta Knight chased after him, asking him what was wrong.

That's when he realized… Lucas was also cut.

That upset Meta Knight more than it should have. He was the one who helped Lucas become brave and helped him fight. He was like a mentor to the boy, teaching him new techniques and teaching him many things that Lucas never knew.

He felt like a failure of a mentor… he felt like he was responsible for Lucas being cut from the Smash Tournament.

He wasn't the only one who was saddened by this. Ness, Lucas' best friend, was shocked and sad when he found out that Lucas was not going to join the next tournament. He wished that he would do something to convince Master Hand to let him stay… but it was no use.

Today was the day… the day when the new Smash Tournament was starting. Many of the Smashers and newcomers were talking about how exciting the tournament was.

Meta Knight didn't really care; he wanted to see Master Hand.

That's when he saw the hand, talking to his brother, Crazy Hand. The knight came up to the two.

"Sir Master Hand," He spoke.

Master Hand stopped talking to Crazy Hand and turned to see Meta Knight. "Ah, Meta Knight, is there something wrong?"

"May we talk?" The knight asked.

Master Hand shook himself as a way to nod, and he said, "Come with me in the office."

The hand escorted Meta Knight there.

"Now, is there something you would like to talk about?"

Meta Knight sighed, and he began to speak. "I understood why the few Smashers were cut, but Lucas… why did you cut him as well?"

Master Hand was silent for a few moments. He knew the close friendship he had with the blonde boy, and it was hard for him to tell the knight why.

He finally spoke, "Many people were complaining about having "clone" characters in the Smash tournaments."

Meta Knight stared. "But… what about Falco? He was a clone of Fox! And Dr. Mario is back as well! Many people complain about clones, yet why can't you cut them as well?!"

Master Hand didn't argue. He calmly explained. "Many people loved Falco… they wanted to let him stay. As for Dr. Mario… after the Brawl tournament, we have only a few doctors that did a good job helping the ill Smashers. The others… we had to fire them. Dr. Mario applied for the job after the Brawl tournament, and we decided to hire him back to the fray."

"But…"

"Meta Knight, I understood why you're upset… but there's nothing we can do. Our boss wants us to do this. I wish I could keep all of the Smashers, but…"

Meta Knight looked down. He understood, but he was still saddened by Lucas' leaving.

"All right. I apologize for bothering you. Thank you for speaking to me."

"I'm glad to help, Meta Knight. Good luck in the tournament."

Meta Knight got up and left. Even though he found out why Lucas was gone, he still felt like a failure…

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was in the Smash Café, with a coffee cup in hand. He didn't even take a single sip of his coffee; he still had thoughts of Lucas.<p>

That's when someone went in the Café. It was Marth.

"Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned to see his friend.

"Is something the matter, Sire?"

"You have someone wanting to see you."

He stepped aside, and filling the doorway… was Lucas.

Meta Knight was shocked. Why was Lucas back?

"I'll leave you two alone if you want…" Marth said.

Meta Knight stared at Lucas, and Lucas nodded on Marth's sentence.

Marth left the Café, and Lucas approached Meta Knight.

"H-how are you doing, Meta Knight?" Lucas asked, smiling a weak smile.

Meta Knight got off of his stool. "I've been better."

"I'm glad… I was worried about you."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Lucas looked down. "I was worried that you would be upset about me leaving..."

"I was… Lucas. I'm sorry you aren't coming to the tournament… I'm sorry that I was a failure… if I had taught you more… then you would still be in the next tournament."

"This isn't your fault, Meta Knight… I knew that I won't come back… I overheard what you and Master Hand talked about the other day."

Meta Knight looked at Lucas in shock. "You… were eavesdropping?"

"Y-yes… and I understood. Even though I'll miss you and Ness… I still understood why I won't be coming back."

"Lucas…" Meta Knight was on the verge of tears. He never cried, not even in front of his own student…

"Meta Knight, please don't cry." Lucas said. That's when he gripped the puffball's hand. Meta Knight stared at Lucas in shock.

"L-Lucas?"

"Meta Knight… I never got to tell you this, but… I love you."

"Love… me? Lucas, I—"

"I know, it's strange… a young child and an old puffball in love… but when you were teaching me how to fight… how to be brave… I started to have a crush on you. I loved how you treated me like I was your own child… it reminded me… of my own mother."

"Lucas…" Meta Knight began to cry. He then suddenly embraced the boy, tears staining his mask. Lucas smiled, tears also falling.

"Meta Knight… please… don't forget about me… I'll never forget you either… you will always be in my heart..."

"L-Lucas… thank you… for being my student… and my lover…"

"Meta Knight… I have something for you…" Lucas let go of the knight and handed him what appeared to be a Franklin Badge. However, it wasn't like any other badge; it had two names engraved on it; Meta Knight and Lucas.

"L-Lucas?! Y-you-?!"

"I made this when I was told that I wasn't coming back. I wanted you to have it so that you won't forget about me…"

Meta Knight took the badge, and he hugged the boy.

"Thank you, Lucas… I'll always cherish it…"

The two stared at each other in the eyes. Meta Knight pulled off his mask… he never did this for anyone… he only did it for Lucas.

The two then kissed. The two kissed passionately, having their tongues invade each other's mouths. Meta Knight loved it… he wanted this to last forever…

After a few minutes, their lips parted, still holding each other's hands.

"Go, win this tournament for me… Meta Knight." Lucas said, smiling.

Meta Knight smiled. "I will Lucas… for you."

Lucas slowly let go of the knight's hand, and he slowly walked out of the Café. He turned to see Meta Knight one last time… so he can always remember his face… forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Dang… this was sad. D:<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy it… goodbye Lucas (not gonna say RIP; that just sounds like they're outright dead, and we all know that the cut characters aren't; they just left XP)**

**Comment/review please… *goes and cries in the corner***


End file.
